Jealousy
by bacta.junkie
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy gets his face attacked by a rampant Rose Weasley! Snogging! Jealousy! And what the hell is up with these random broom closets? Read and Review! I suck at summaries! One-shot!


**I'm baaaaack! First new story in months! I have just not had any inspiration lately. I'm writing a book! Totally random and unrelated! Read this page! buy my plants! Allons-y!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Harry Potter. I am also insane.**

* * *

On a chilly Sunday morning in March, young sixth-year Scorpius Malfoy was strolling through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry when his face was attacked by a renegade Rose Weasley.

He went down hard, hitting the cold stone floor with a grunt. He was winded for a few moments, but when he came to, he found said Weasley snogging him profusely. In shock, his sense seemed to abandon him, until he finally pushed her off, wiping her taste from his lips.

"Bloody hell, Weasley! What-"

"SHUSH," the female in question groaned, cutting him off with another kiss. He pushed her off again, this time immediately. Standing to keep her from attempting to rape him once more, he took several steps back. To his horror, she stood and advanced.

And then she was all of a sudden gone, darting down the hallway in the direction she'd originally emerged from. It took him several long minutes to recover from the shock, during which time he managed to prop himself against a wall for stability. His hands began to shake. He laughed nervously to no one in particular.

Weasleys were crazy.

* * *

This happened several days in a row. Though they came without warning, there was a single thing, Scorpius noticed, that each encounter had in common.

Each time Rose attempted to eat his face, Lucas Zabini was in the general area. And he was always gone by the time she left.

Curious.

* * *

By the fifth day, Scorpius was a wreck. He took every hidden passageway he knew to get to and from class, skipped meals, skipped a Hogsmeade trip, and still the attacks persisted with no warning or discernible reason.

The thing was, she never tried to snog him when Lucas wasn't around. He saw her plenty of times when the Zabini lad wasn't nearby, and she just smiled politely at him. He, of course, cringed in terror, averting his eyes, but she never touched him. He began to devise a plan to explain these wild incidents.

The next time Rose attacked him, he stopped her with a question before she could reach him.

"Why?!"

She groaned and dragged him into the nearest convenient broom closet.

The light flickered on and he sat cowering in the corner as she explained it all with a smirk.

"I'm attempting to make Lucas jealous. I want him to like me. He considers you a rival, and will always want what you have that he can't. So, I'm making him think I'm yours, so he'll want me."

He looked up in awe. "Bloody hell, Weasley; you really are a Slytherin, aren't you?"

"Will you help me?" she held her hand out to him, helping him up from his fetal position on the floor.

"Huh?"

"Will you help me make Lucas jealous?"

"How?" he puzzled.

"Stop resisting when I snog you. Whenever I see the two of you nearby, I will snog you to hell and back, and then leave as soon as he's gone. Just try and look like you're enjoying it."

The blond smirked. She wanted him to snog her randomly throughout the day, for no reason that mattered to him?

"All you had to do was ask."

* * *

Of course, the change in his accepting of her behavior made it no less unexpected, but now that he was able to consent, it at least felt less like rape to him. He began to look forward to it, even. It was a welcome distraction from school. Still, Lucas never seemed to notice when she kissed him, nor did he ever seem to care.

"I don't think it's working, Weasley," Scorpius called to her as he approached her table in the library.

"Why not?" questioned Rose, looking up from her Charms textbook.

He sat down across from her. "Lucas doesn't even notice us. You need to catch his attention some other way."

She pondered. "I've got an idea…"

Before he could ask what it was, she was off again.

She was always racing somewhere.

The following day, Scorpius found Rose and Lucas holding hands and eating meals together. Despite knowing beforehand that this was a possibility, he still couldn't help but feel disappointed. He had enjoyed Rose's fleeting company.

He moped to himself for several straight days. It was becoming an unhealthy habit of his. Finally, his curiosity and jealousy reached a tipping point, and he dragged Rose into another convenient broom closet.

"What happened?" he asked with more sadness in his tone than he'd have liked.

She smirked. "Nothing, really. I just asked him out."

"Just like that? What about me?"

"What about you?" she laughed. "You were a convenience, Malfoy. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. You got sucked into something you weren't involved in. I'm sorry if you were hurt, but I did what I had to. Suck it up."

He was enraged. "How dare you? You used me!"

"You consented! You said 'all you had to do was ask'!"

"Well- I- and you- UGH." He groaned.

"If you're finished making sense, I'll show myself out."

"Like hell you will-"

He pulled her back to him, pressing her lips to his forcefully.

To his absolute shock, she responded without slapping him.

In fact, she kissed him back.

He pulled her close to him, winding one arm around her waist and the other into her hair. Her arms linked behind his neck. She sighed happily.

They broke apart, and he laughed nervously again. "So does this mean you're going to dump Lucas?"

Rose through her head back and laughed.

"Oh, dear Scorpius. Sweet, naïve little Scorpius…" She sighed and sat against the wall, padding the ground beside her. "Sit, my child." He did as ordered.

"I was never interested in Lucas Zabini. I only wanted you to think I was trying to make him jealous, to make you jealous. And realize how much you enjoy snogging me." She laughed again. "He was in on it the entire time."

He groaned. "You are the most Slytherin girl that has ever lived."

She smirked devilishly. "Want to find out just how Slytherin I am?"

His eyes grew wide. His grip on her hand tightened. "All you had to do was ask."

* * *

On a chilly Sunday morning in April, young sixth-year Rose Weasley was strolling through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry when her face was attacked by a renegade Scorpius Malfoy.

Not that she minded.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought of it, dear readers!**


End file.
